Dark Paradise
by Lambalani
Summary: When a bounty hunter gets known for her outrageous acts,Vergil starts to grow an interest for her and her skills. He believes he can use them to his own advantage but instead gets more than what he bargained for. Vergil/Oc M for cursing and future lemons


**_Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfic! This one is for the DmC series so I hope you enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Ninja Theory. I only own my oc. (Sadly)_**

Chapter 1: The Bounty Hunter

Whistling could be heard in the distance throughout the small dark alley way along with the faint sound of high heels cackling under street ruble. A woman with long black hair pulled up into a pony tail and icy blue eyes along with a scar running down the side of her right eye walked down the alley in search for the man she needed most. She knew he would be around here,any moment he would turn the corner and enter the alley way where he would always go to play some midnight poker.

As if on queue,the man entered the alley way looking around to see if he wasn't being followed. The man had a scruffy beard and wore a beany on top of his head. He suddenly stopped to see the woman infront of him.

His eyes grew wide and he made a run for it but before he could she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

"Ah ah ah.. I don't think so,"she spoke in a dark tone as she put the man on his knees,her sword at his neck.

He started to beg and plead to her. She smirked and punched him in the face.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Where the fuck is my damn money? Hm? Is this where you've been spending it? I lend you a couple thousand dollars only to see it gone within a week? You pathetic little shit.",she spat towards the man and turned around,her back towards him.

The man got up and back on his knees,"Look lady.. I'm sorry. I was coming here to win it back. Honest to god."

She turned back to face him,anger in her eyes. "And what if you didn't win?" She glared him down and he gulped in fear.

"I would try to see if-!",he was cut off by the sword slicing his head clean off from his body.

"Yeah right..",she simply spoke and dragged the mans body and decapitated head behind a dumpster,placing the head in between his own two legs.

"Now to get my money back..",she said as she looked at the door where the man was supposed to be going.

Smirking she let herself in,her sword in hand.

Icy blue eyes watched the screen of a news broadcast deep in thought.

"so who do you think did this?",Dante asked as he paced the room still watching the screens.

Running a hand through his silver hair,Vergil took his eyes off the screen and sat up from his chair.

"I'm not sure but whoever did this is very clever. Go find the person who did this and bring them back here. I would like to speak to this person myself."

Veronica's POV

After the other night I was forced to stay in for awhile until the news died down. I wasn't worried one bit. I had gotten my money and that's all that mattered. I sighed as I sipped at my cold soft drink. No it's not vitality. I fucking hate the crap they sell nowadays. I knew the soft drink was a trick into getting people fatter. Pfft,I wasn't that dumb.

Turning on the tv, I sat down on the couch and watched to see what all the fuss was about.

'In today's news, we believe this attack to be none other than the terrorists. The man found in the dumpster was found decapitated but there were no traces of finger prints.'

I laughed. We're they seriously that dumb? I knew about the terrorists but had a feeling they weren't causing any harm. Although I would never take sides from either end.

Annoyed by the news I decided it was time to go back out and do some shopping for once. Atleast the focus wouldn't be on me.

Soon after I had made it to the market and stepped inside a local grocery store. It was quite. Too quite. Cautiously making my way in, I looked around to see no one at the cash register. Shrugging it off I quickly made my way to the fruit section and grabbed myself a few peaches and strawberries. Fuck apples. They taste too bitter for me.

Suddenly I could hear a low growling. What the hell was that? I turned around to see no other than a hideous creature before me. It hissed and I backed away slowly but my back met the fruit table. Ugh. Why now?

Glaring at this ugly thing I quickly grabbed my sword from its sheath. The monster growls and jumps towards me in an attack frenzy.

Claws met my face and I immediately felt blood trickling down the side. "You damn bastard..",I said lowly as I jumped up and away from the creature.

What was this thing? Where did it even come from? I was just an ordinary bounty hunter.

Then it spoke in a growled whisper,"Nephilum.. Must.. Die.."

What? Suddenly I was attacked once more off guard and it was now on top of me. I struggled against it until a shot was heard and the creature fell on top of me.

I grunted as I shoved it off of me and quickly sat up to see who the shooter was.

There was a man with raven black hair in a Mohawk with two guns in each hand. He was pretty cute but I shrugged it off and immediately spoke,"Who are you?"

The man smirked and walked towards me. "The names Dante. Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you."

I glared at him and wiped away the blood from my face. Ah.. that kinda burned.

"What do you want? And what was that thing..?",I asked wanting to know why I was even attacked in the first place.

Dante looked at the now dead creature,"You mean that? That's a demon. But that's beside the point.. Kind of. I'll explain it later but now you need to come with me if you plan on staying alive any longer."

A fucking demon? No wonder I could smell heated flesh. Ugh discusting. He was right though, he did have a point. I nodded towards him and put my sword away.

"Follow me.",he spoke lightly and exited the store.

So much for grocery shopping. I was still hungry dammit. Ignoring my hunger for now I followed Dante out of the store and onto the street of Limbo city. I hated this town as much as I hated the people but this was the only town that would hire me.

The walk was a silent one, neither of us talked about anything. Just stayed silent until what seemed for hours we ended up in an alleyway. Oh great just what I need.

"Why are we in an alley way? It looks abandoned.",I said looking around at an empty alley lot.

Dante sighed slightly annoyed,"Just follow me. You'll find out soon enough. It's a hideout sort of. I had the same reaction so I would know." He smirked with a small laugh before opening a garage door. I followed him under it and was immediately met with dust. I coughed lightly,"Do you guys at least clean this place or what?"

Dante only laughed before entering another room with a bunch of people in white coats examining monitors. What was this place? We kept walking until we stopped in front of a huge door and entered.

Vergil's POV

I stood there waiting for the two to enter,my cane in my hand and a smile on my face. Whoever this person is was a genius. The clean cut from the mans head said it all. I watched as Dante made nod towards me and stopped beside her. Her? It was a woman who did this? Impossible. She stared me down with her arms crossed obviously wanting to know why she was here. I simply smiled and approached her being only a few feet away.

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Vergil and of course you've already met Dante."

"Why am I here? What is this place?",she spoke sternly.

I kept my composure and kept my small smile. "First and foremost.. We're you the one that decapitated the mans head just a few days ago?"

She looked at me in shock and glared at me with great intensity. "I believe that is none of your business. And if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Feisty this one was.. I kinda liked it. Immediately snapping from my gaze I paced back and forth.

"I believe you could be a great use for us, .",I spoke lowly as I eyed her.

"Who's 'us'?"

I snapped my fingers and my mask was brought to me to put on. The look on her face was realization. I quickly took the mask of and handed it back to my assistant.

"You're the leader.. Of the Order..?",she asked in disbelief.

I nodded and walked back to her. "It would be an honor to have you on our side, .",I spoke softly as I bowed slightly holding my hand out for her to take.

She looked at me and hesitantly took my hand. Perfect. Wait, what was this? I could feel something strange about her. She appeared to be human but smelt nothing like one. Was she what I thought she was? I gulped and led her to my study. This was going to be very interesting...


End file.
